Storm Warnings
by Bill Gopher
Summary: For Buffy, defeating Adam was only the beginning as she learns the truth about her Slayer heritage, old enemies show a darker agenda than they thought was possible, as old friends turn into new enemies. Sequel to The Coming Storm.
1. Just when you thought it was safe

The Coming Storm Series 

**Book 2 – Storm Warnings**

A/N – I thought, what the hell I have this part done, why not post it! G 

**Prologue:**

"Just when you thought is was safe…" SIGMA Base 

1 Week Later…

The last week's events had taken their toll on Riley, who had lost weight and was sporting a week's worth of beard. The door to the room opened and Riley stood up at attention.

"Sit down Agent Finn. My name is Major Barcalow, we've been reviewing your after action report on the destruction of Project A.D.A.M as well as your suggestions regarding the Slayer and her allies."

"Yes Sir," Riley replied.

"Agent Finn, you've said in your report that you found A.D.A.M. in the Main Control Room and he was offline, correct? However your report does not mention the level of damage A.D.A.M. sustained before it was terminated. Can you expand on that further? Also, you state that this, Slayer, was the individual that terminated A.D.A.M, how do you know this?" Barcalow asked as he opened the legal-sized notepad in front of him.

"ADAM didn't seem to have suffered extensive damage Sir, beyond the skewer in his right arm which was broken and a fist sized hole in his chest. When I checked I saw that ADAM's power source was missing, and neither was it in the room Sir. As for how do I know that the Slayer killed ADAM, she's the only one with a sufficient level of power to be a threat to do be able to destroy ADAM."

Riley watched as Major Barcalow scribbled some notes on the pad he was carrying, "Is there anything else you'd like to add to your report regarding this 'Slayer' or her associates?"

"Yes Sir. I believe that the Slayer, Buffy Summers, is too great a threat to SIGMA to be allowed to live. She's already aware of the Initiative and she's demonstrated a distinct problem with authority, she could spread any information she managed to find that could force SIGMA to close down to avoid Congressional scrutiny.

"Combine this with her friends…one of whom is a known deviant," Riley's lip curled at the image of Willow that popped into his head, "and another is a British national with possible ties to their intelligence community. My recommendation would be termination for Summers, Rosenberg and Giles."

"Interesting. I'll take your recommendations to the Committee along with your report for review. In the meantime consider yourself on leave Agent Finn, but first report to the Base CMO for a physical. Dismissed."

Exhausted Riley stood up and saluted before leaving the room. Outside he was greeted by a guard and guided to the Chief Medical Officer's office.

"Did you hear all that?" Major Barcalow asked as soon as Finn was out of the room.

"Yes." Came a voice over the speakers.

"What do you want done with Finn?" the Major asked.

"Terminating him would be simplest, however it would be a waste of resources and money spent on his training. Send him someplace useful…I'd suggest Belize or the Arctic Circle."

"Yes Sir. And the Slayer and her allies?"

"Has there been any sign of the Slayer since A.D.A.M's destruction?"

"No Sir. Summers has been noticeably absent for the last week." Barcalow answered crisply.

"Where is the next Slayer to be Called?"

"According to my sources at the Council, she is in Rio de Janeiro and both she and her Watcher are under observation."

"Good. Inform me if she becomes active, otherwise we'll consider Sunnydale off-limits for any further activity. There is another Hellmouth in Cleveland that would suit our purposes just as well as this one. One question about your contact Major, do you trust him or this Council?"

Without hesitation Barcalow replied, "No. Any information from them is suspect without verifying it from a secondary, independent source."

"Very well, begin severing all contacts with them and inform Ops that they are a 'Go' to take the Slayer in Rio the moment we have confirmation she has gone active. I want a Slayer under our control or on the examination table, but preferably under our control. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

End Chapter 1 


	2. Ch 1: Life's a Bitch and so am I!

Chapter 1: 

**"Life's a Bitch, now so am I!"**

Willie's Bar

The door to the bar exploded in, wood splinters spraying the room. In the doorway where the door once was, the demons saw the Dark Slayer, Faith.

Several of the demons ran to the back of the room, but a few of the braver ones stepped forward. "Get out of here Slayer! You're kind isn't wanted here!" Said a red-skinned and horned demon.

"You have two choices here red. Tell me where Buffy is or die," Faith said in a soft voice. Willie recognized the dangerous tone in Faith's voice and ducked back behind his bar.

"Oh yeah?" the red demon asked as it looked at its fellow demons, "And who'd gonna make..." an axe buried itself in the demon's skull cutting him off. Without a sound the red demon collapsed to the ground, twitching.

"Me." came the faint whisper from Faith.

In a blur of motion Faith was among the demons. One hand held a sword and the other wielded an axe with deadly precision as she waded amidst the demons, her blades leaving a trail of blood, gore, severed limbs and dust. When it was over Faith stood breathing heavily, but her anger was no more appeased than before she had walked into Willie's.

Willie peeked over the bar when it grew quiet and saw Faith standing on the opposite side of the room with a bloody axe in her hands. "Uhmm, now Slayer. You really can't be doing this! You're killing my clientele… literally!"

Faith was in front of Willie in a blink. Her hand shot out to grab the little weasel by the throat and hauled him over the bar onto the floor.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Willie!" Faith leaned down close, "Right now you can either go the way of your demon bar-flies here or you can tell me what you know!"

Willie held his hands out in front of him, "I don't know anything though!"

Smiling evilly, "Wrong answer Willie." Raising the axe Faith started to swing it, "WAIT! WAIT! I didn't say that no-one knows anything, just that I don't!" Willie yelled desperately.

Smiling, "Now that's what I wanted to hear Willie. Now spill."

"There's this guy, really odd, been seen around the Dale lately... He's not a demon, but word is he knows things and he's not someone you want to cross. A few of the local toughs decided to make a little snack of this guy and they weren't seen again."

"That's nice Willie, now where can I find this guy?"

Willie proceeded to give Faith instructions to an out of the way spot in Sunnydale.

Faith relaxed her hold on her axe as she stood up. "You double cross me here Willie and human or not...I'll skin you and leave your hide nailed to the front door!" With that Faith strode out of the bar.

Willie's Bar 

A minute after Faith had left that day, a dark cloaked figure walked into the bar and over to Willie. "You told her what you were supposed to Willie?" Came the dark voice.

"Uh huh, yeah...yep!" Willie said with a false excitement. "Told her just like you said. Now that's it, right? 'Cause I don't want to be here when she comes back!" Willie said nervously.

A heavily muscled arm wearing a black metal bracer swept out from under the cloak and onto Willie's shoulder. The hand grabbed Willie's shoulder squeezing it and Willie fell to the ground writhing in pain. The cloaked figure squatted down next to Willie. "Now I'm 'hurt' Willie, you've gone and 'hurt' my feelings! You know how I feel about people who 'hurt' my feelings now don't you?"

Willie put his hands up, "Nononono! That's not what I meant, really!" Willie whimpered.

"Oh good! I thought you were saying you don't trust me to make sure the Slayer doesn't make a rug of you." The figure stood up and pulled the hood back to reveal a face with chiseled features, black goatee, long shaped sideburns and dark eyes that seemed to have no bottom. Walking to the front door, "You've done well Willie! Hahahaha!" The man laughed while disappearing in ball of blue lightning.

The Magick Box 

A hand tapped her on the shoulder and Faith pulled herself out of her thoughts with a shake, "Yeah?"

"Is everything ok?" Tara asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking is all." Faith replied evasively.

Seeing Faith wasn't going to say what was bothering her Tara frowned mentally. "Okay," and made a mental note to talk to Willow later about Faith.

Damnit, it's been a week and we've found jack so far! Maybe its time I went to see this demon Willie was talking about. Faith thought angrily.

2 Hours Later Stevenson Hall 

Room 314

Faith walked over to Willow, "Red, you got any plans for tonight?"

Frowning, "Uh no. Why?" Willow asked with a confused look.

"Because we've got a date with a new demon in town." Faith answered.

Raising one eyebrow, "We do?" Willow asked

"Yeah. When I was at Willie's a few days ago, he dropped a dime on some demon that supposedly moved into the area. Very secretive and supposedly very tough. So I want some serious Witchpower in case Willie wasn't lying to cover his ass."

Grinning, "Okay. What time then?" Willow asked.

"Seven. I'll stop by the dorm and pick you up. Just be ready for anything, k?"

Nodding, "I'll see you at seven then and I will be." Willow replied.

End Chapter 1


	3. Ch 2: Desperate times

**Storm Warnings, Bk 2**

**by Bill Gopher**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Desperate times call for desperate measures!"**

Gabrielle watched as Buffy walked into the house, she could see the energy levels coming off of Buffy. "Good hunt Buffy?" Gabrielle asked concerned for their newest Childe.

"Yeah, dusted a couple of vamps and a Polgara demon. Nothing much." Buffy said off-handedly.

Frowning mentally, "Buffy, you know you can't use demon blood as a replacement..." Gabrielle started to lecture.

"I know, so please stop lecturing me!" Buffy said tersely.

Standing up from the chair was in, "Maybe I'd stop lecturing if you'd listen once! You can't keep going without human blood. Look at you, you're literally shaking!" Walking over Gabrielle stopped just in front of Buffy.

"You're body's starving and it's affecting you! If you don't feed soon, you won't be able to control it after a point." Lowering her voice, "It's never easy at first..."

Buffy slapped Gabrielle's hand away from her and strode away angrily. "You don't understand, I really want to!" Buffy fell to her knees wrapping her arms around herself, "But every time I start I feel like I'm fighting myself and I don't understand what's happening!"

Gabrielle walked over to Buffy and put her arms around Buffy from behind, "We'll get you through this Buffy, I promise!" Gabrielle unconsciously tightened her hug, leaning into Buffy before stopping herself and pulling back. Her nostrils flared at the cinnamon smell that was Buffy's scent. We'll figure it out Buffy. Standing up Gabrielle helped Buffy to the bedroom and settled Buffy into her bed where she collapsed into restless sleep, tossing and turning. Silently leaving the room Gabrielle looked for Xena and found her doing her sword drills outside.

After another minute passed Gabrielle saw Xena slow down and turn to look at her. Xena's smile faded as she saw the concerned look on Gabrielle's face.

Her eyebrows shot together, "What's wrong Gabrielle?"

"Buffy. She still hasn't fed and it's starting to affect her...badly, Xe."

"How badly?" Xena asked concerned for their youngest Childe.

"Very. She's only been drinking demon blood and there seems to be something else going on with her as well. I'm not 100 sure..."

"But you want me to talk to her though, see what I can See what's going on in her mind as her Sire. Right?" Xena said more than asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she in her room?" Xena asked as she sheathed her long sword.

Gabrielle just nodded and watched Xena disappear into the house. We knew that her Slayer side would make things more difficult, but this is something else though.

Xena walked into the bedroom to find Buffy tossing and turning violently in the throes of a nightmare. Concerned Xena walked over and put her hand on Buffy's forehead and felt the heat coming off of Buffy. "Buffy, can you hear me?" Xena continued to talk to Buffy and saw that Buffy seemed to calm down as she heard Xena's voice. "It's okay, listen to my voice Buffy. You are sitting on a beach, watching a beautiful sunset, you feel calm and relaxed..."

Buffy's tossing slowed down to a halt at Xena's words and the tension seemed to drain out of her and her body slowly relaxed. I really don't like doing this, but I have to see what's going on inside her mind. Moving onto the large bed, next to Buffy Xena lay down and put one hand on Buffy's forehead and with the other she pulled Buffy close to her.

A rush of images hit Xena; the creature Adam, Buffy as a vampire, rivers of blood and bodies then Xena saw Buffy attacking the dark-haired Slayer. Xena watched Buffy's nightmare this time and saw Buffy acting with an animal savageness as she attacked the Slayer, Faith. Buffy tore Faith's throat out and lapped up the blood as it pumped out before Xena had to block the image out. One eyebrow went up, Well that was interesting. Xena thought wryly. Let's try that again. Focusing herself, Xena looked inside Buffy's' mind and saw that Buffy's aura looked different somehow, It's almost as if... Xena probed Buffy's memories the day she fought Adam. There Xena heard someone speaking, "The enjoining spell will allow us to combine all of us and tap into Buffy's Slayerness. It's the only way we can destroy Adam for sure." Xena's eyes shot open wide in surprise and pulled out of Buffy's mind.

Untangling herself Xena started to get out of the bed when she felt Buffy's hand grab her arm. "Faith! Faith!" Buffy yelled as she shot upright, breathing heavily, fear in her eyes. "Wait, don't go. I'm afraid to be alone…"

Looking into Buffy's eyes Xena saw more than desire in them, but fear and need, the need to be held and loved. All of this Xena understood from what she had seen and the link she had as Buffy's Sire.

"I need you. I need to feel..."

"Alive?" Xena finished for Buffy.

"Human…that I'm not a monster…" Buffy pounced on Xena, forcing her onto her back and straddling her. Swooping down Buffy seized Xena's lips, kissing them hard and demanding. Xena returned the kiss fully but let Buffy take charge here, sensing Buffy's need to be in control right now.

Buffy's hands grabbed Xena's shirt pulling it free of her pants and slid both hands underneath Xena's shirt tearing it open and grabbing both breasts roughly. Hiding a wince at Buffy's actions, Xena saw the light go off in Buffy's eyes as she realized what she was doing and let go of Xena and moved away to the opposite side of the bed...

"I'm sorry, I don't know..." Buffy started to say when a pair of fingers touched her lips silencing her.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, just slow down, a little." Xena said the last with a grin.

"It's hard, sometimes the feelings are so overwhelming."

"Don't let your instincts control you Buffy, you can follow them but above all you are master." Xena took Buffy's hands and put them back on her breasts, gently squeezing them. "Now where were we?" Xena said with a lecherous smile.

"I think I was...here" Buffy said as she let one thumb play with a nipple while she tweaked the other and heard Xena groan softly. Capturing one of Xena's nipples Buffy sucked and nibbled on it before she let it go and started licking the rest of Xena's breast. Only stopping occasionally to leave a mark, moving over to the other breast Buffy repeated her performance and was rewarded with Xena moaning and running her hands through Buffy's hair.

"Gods, you've got talented lips Buffy!" Xena moaned.

Stopping her slow descent down Xena's body Buffy looked up with an evil grin, "Just you wait!" Buffy said with a promise in her eyes and returned back to her exploration of Xena's body with her lips and tongue. As she neared Xena's center Buffy stopped her assault on Xena and crawled back up, lying her body on top of Xena's…

**Several hours later…**

Quietly Buffy slid out of bed and pulled a robe on before she exited the room, checking to see that Xena was still asleep. Walking down the hall Buffy found Gabrielle exactly where she expected to find her, in the library with a book in her lap. "Hey." Buffy said uncertainly.

"Hey yourself." Gabrielle replied never taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

"We need to talk I think." Buffy said as she found a chair across from Gabrielle.

Looking up from her book, "Do we?" Gabrielle said neutrally.

Sighing quietly, "Yeah, we need to talk about Xena for one."

Closing the book she'd been reading Gabrielle put it down. "Okay then, as the saying goes, 'the ball is in your court'."

"Gabrielle, I'm not trying here to take Xena from you or anything, it's just…." Buffy trailed off unable to explain her feelings clearly.

"It's just you feel more control or in control of yourself the more time you spend with Xe?" Gabrielle asked. "That's just the nature of the bond you have between the Sire and Childe. Especially with how things are for you right now." Gabrielle watched Buffy squirm nervously in her seat and move as if she were sitting on hot coals. "What else is bothering you Buffy?"

"Faith." Buffy said simply.

"What about her?"

"How can I feel so attracted to Xena and make love to her when I'm in love with Faith! And you! How can you be so damn calm about it all! I'm sleeping with Xena, not you!" Buffy said feeling frustrated and confused.

Leaning forward, "Yes you are making love to Xe and spending a good amount of time with her Buffy. But I know that Xe doesn't love you, she cares about you deeply, yes. And there were other reasons she chose to Turn you and release your true nature the way she did." Taking a breath, "But what we have goes beyond either her or I having sex with someone else, the bond between us is so much deeper than that."

Nodding, "Okay, I sorta understand that. I mean I know I'm not in love or just lust with Xena either." Buffy saw Gabrielle nod. "But what about Faith?" Buffy asked plaintively. "Here I am. I've admitted it to Faith, to myself, that I love her and that I've been in love with her for a while! But I'm not making love to her, noooooo! I'm with Xena and Faith's the one that I want and fantasize of..."

Getting up out of the chair, Buffy started to pace. "How am I supposed to figure this out Gabrielle? I want Faith and yet I also want Xena!" Running her hand through her hair frustratedly, "I know it's not wrong or anything, that is sleeping with another woman. But it's almost like I'm cheating on Faith and yet I'm...we're not a couple."

Walking over to Buffy Gabrielle put her hands on Buffy's back. "You don't ask the simple questions do you?" Gabrielle said wryly.

With a small, brief smile, "No. Giles usually complains about that too!"

"Come over here and sit," Gabrielle motioned toward the love seat next to her. Seeing Buffy hesitate, "Sit, 'cause I'm not going to crane my neck up looking at you pace during this talk."

Sitting down, Gabrielle sat on the left side and saw Buffy sit on the other side. "So which question do you want answered first?"

"Faith." Buffy answered simply.

Leaning back, "Buffy, tell me what's the first thing you thing you feel when you see Xena?"

Buffy answered without thinking, "Safe."

"But you're attracted to her, right?" Gabrielle pressed.

"Yesss." Buffy replied, unsure of where this was going.

Smiling, "And if you saw her walking down the street and you didn't know her, what then? Would you look her over or just for a moment wonder...?" Gabrielle saw Buffy didn't answer and so she continued, "But you'd have just ignored that feeling though, right?" Gabrielle asked sure of Buffy's answer.

"Yes, but it's not like I've never looked at a woman before though," Buffy finally answered.

"But the difference is when you were Human you lived by the mores and values you were taught by your Mother, all of which told you that liking women is wrong. But you're not human anymore and Bacchae live very much by their instincts. Instincts that are telling you very contradictory things you grew up learning weren't acceptable."

"But I've never had a problem with Will and Tara being girlfriends though!"

"No you wouldn't. You know them, they're friends. But did you ever tell Faith how you felt or acted on how you felt about her did you though?"

"No." Buffy said quietly. "I didn't."

"See? But I bet if you saw Faith again you'd act on your feelings though." A wicked smile crossed Buffy's face, "Oh yeah!" Buffy said without thinking and blushed hotly when she did realize she meant it.

"But what about..." Buffy asked.

"Xena," Gabrielle finished for her.

"That's slightly different. Remember when I asked you the first thing about Xena and you said 'Safe.'?"

Buffy nodded yes.

"With Xena you'll always feel that strong desire around her; part of it's her personality and another is because she's your Sire. The other reason is because she is beautiful and sexy. And you'll always want and need that closeness at times with her, it's part of what you are now, part of being a Bacchae is that need for touch and closeness with our Mates, our Pack and our Sire."

"So then it's just part of who I am now?" Buffy said thoughtfully. "I think I'll have to sleep on this so I can wrap my head around it." Standing up, "Thanks Gabrielle." Buffy said with a relaxed smile and got a long hug from Gabrielle before Buffy stepped back and went back to her room.

Xena waited until Buffy returned to the bedroom and laid down next to her, slowly Buffy's breathing evened out as she fell asleep and Xena slipped out of the bed, making sure Buffy was covered before she left the bedroom and headed for the library. "So, learn anything interesting?"

Smiling up at her lover before she frowned, "You mean besides the fact that she's acting more like a human than a Bacchae?" Gabrielle asked.

"I think I know why,"

"Oh?" A blonde eyebrow went up. "Why?"

"While I was poking around in Buffy's mind I found some of her recent memories. And in them Buffy and some of her friends were talking about casting an Enjoining Spell so she could defeat Adam."

"A what?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"It was a spell, something called an Enjoining spell. It was..."

"No I heard you, I just couldn't believe it if I'm right about that spell."

"Okay, so what is that spell?" Xena asked.

"It's a spell that's designed to take all the participants and focus all their abilities onto one person, who in this case seems to have been Buffy..."

"Okay," Xena said, not sure why Gabrielle would have been so upset. "And?"

Sighing out loud, "And if they had made a mistake when they cast the spell, it would have fried Buffy like an egg and left the others as drooling, empty shells. But fortunately for them they seem to have been able to pull the spell off, but with some serious side-effects for Buffy."

"Side effects?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "I called in a few favours and found out that they altered the Enjoining spell to include tapping into the First Slayer and give her strength to Buffy in addition to their own abilities."

"They called on the First Slayer?" Xena said angrily.

Gabrielle held her hand up, "That's not all Xe. Since we didn't know about the spell at the time we didn't count on anything being too much different when you completed the Change for Buffy. So right now Buffy has her Slayer side and her Bacchae side warring for dominance and her Bacchae side is losing. I think that's why Buffy hasn't tasted human blood yet."

"So how long is it until this spell wears off?"

"I don't know. It could stop at anytime in the next few days or the next few weeks!"

"Since you know what the problem is, how do we solve it?" Xena asked. "We...I can't lose her this way...Too much is at stake here."

"There is one way, but the problem is we can't cast the spell. It has to be done by a human and one that is willing."

"So what do we do?" Xena asked.

"For now, we should just keep doing what we've been." Gabrielle continued without interruption. "Namely, to support her and keep prodding her and hope the spell wears off. I really don't want to try that spell unless as a last resort Xe."

Frowning, "Why is this spell, which could save her, a last resort?" Xena asked with a frown.

Picking up a non-descript, brown book off the table next to her Gabrielle opened the book to a page she had marked.

Xena looked at the page and started reading, several seconds later she whistled. "I see what you mean, but this may be her only chance if things don't change or they get worse." Xena started to pace in front of Gabrielle, "I made Buffy a promise about her becoming a monster and I won't break my word. I just hope it doesn't come down to that."

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Ch 3: Visions of Madness & Despair

**_Storm Warnings, Bk 2_**

****

**Chapter 3:**

**Visions of Madness and Despair**

**Los Angeles **

**Hotel Hyperion**

The front door swung open as Angel, Gunn, Fred and Wesley walked into the main lobby of the hotel. "Ickk! Slime demons, who'd have thought they actually lived up to their name!" Fred said as she wiped the slime that dripped onto her glasses for the umpteenth time.

"Well I gotta say; been there done that, don't wanna see one again!" Gunn replied as he shook his arms and slime flew around the room.

"So I take it then that if there is a next time you'll listen to my suggestion about taking a flame thrower then?" Wesley asked as he took off his slime-soaked jacket and dropped it on the ground away from him.

"Hello people! This is a lobby, not the bathroom. Take the slime and yourselves out of here please!" Cordelia huffed. "Do I look like the maid or something?"

"Well there was that French maid outfit you wore..." Angel started to say when he saw the dark look from Cordelia. Lifting his hands defensively in front of him, "or not..."

Cordelia cried out and grabbed her head as a Vision slammed into her mind. Two slimy pairs of hands grabbed her before she could fall and laid her down on the couch in Angel's office. Several minutes later the pain had lessened and Cordelia was able to speak. "It's Buffy!" Cordelia gasped out, her head pounding again.

"What about her Cordy?" Angel asked, his entire body tense.

Cordelia's hand shot to her forehead, "I'm not..." Shaking her head to clear it. "It happened in an alley, there was a blonde girl lying on the ground and Buffy was standing over two other bodies and looking at the girl one second and then suddenly Xander was there yelling "Monster!" He just attacked Buffy from behind, stabbing her with a stake and the girl was screaming 'Noooo!' and then nothing..."

"But she wasn't a vampire?" Wesley pressed.

"No. I don't think. I mean I know what vamps look like and she was as normal as you can get for being Buffy!" Cordelia sighed.

"So what are we going to do, stop this Xander or help him?" Gunn asked.

A hard look crossed Angel's face before disappearing behind his brooding facade, "We stop him and then we find out what's going on." Turning Angel headed back to the front door and his car.

"And if she's a vampire Angel?" Wesley pressed.

Angel stopped in his tracks never turning around, "I'll stake her myself and put her soul to rest." Angel replied in a low voice. In a blur of motion he was gone, already out the front door.

"Well what are you doing just standing there, go with him already!" Cordy yelled angrily.

* * *

"Willow," Tara called out as Willow was walking out the door.

Looking back, "Yeah Tara?" said Willow as she looked at her lover.

"Just be careful tonight, okay?"

Slightly confused, "Sure. I'll see you in a little while though." Willow replied.

"Bye." Tara said as the door closed. Why couldn't Will tell me what she was **really** up to? "Well I feel like taking a walk outside anyway and Will's not going to be back soon, maybe I can find something to show her the error of her ways..." Tara trailed off mischievously. Grabbing her brown suede jacket and purse out of the closet Tara locked the door behind her and headed downtown.

Walking out of the store with a large bag in hand, Tara saw the sun had set. Hmmm, that took a little longer than I planned. At least the vampire population has dropped off with Adam gone, so getting home shouldn't be a problem...

After walking several minutes Tara felt herself shoved hard into the alley wall from behind, stunning her as her head hit the stone. Dropping her packages Tara raised her hands defensively in front of her when another blow hit her, this time on her right jaw and Tara saw stars in front of her as she fell to her knees.

A pair of hands picked her up and pushed her against the wall before Tara felt her shirt being torn open.

The rapist shoved the girl against the wall and grabbed at one of her bra-covered breasts when he heard a low growl behind him. Freezing, he turned to see what was making that sound and saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness...

It was the last thing he'd see…ever.

Buffy grabbed the man attacking Tara by his neck and threw him head first into the wall across the alleyway with a loud **CRACK! **as the rapist hit the wall. Buffy felt a hard blow to her back and looked down to see a stiletto sticking in her right side. Her shredded self-control slipped and Buffy felt herself shift; her claws growing on her hands and the blood lust she had been trying to hold back slip free.

Awareness hit Buffy as she swallowed the last mouthful of blood and dropped the human at her feet. Looking down Buffy saw it was one of the ones that had attacked Tara, quickly Buffy looked around for Tara and saw her 5' feet away pressed against the wall, trying to remain inconspicuous.

Shaking Buffy looked down at her hands and saw the blood covering them and the two bodies by her feet. "Oh my god! I killed them." Buffy whispered to herself as she looked back towards Tara. Taking several steps in Tara's direction, "Tara, it's okay. I'm not going..." Buffy trailed off as she saw the fear and horror on Tara's face.

"Stay away from me." Tara said as she grabbed at her purse to pull the wooden cross she had inside it out, and held it up towards Buffy.

Buffy stopped walking, numbed by Tara's words. "You think I'm a monster." Buffy said out loud, "Maybe I am...I don't know anymore," tears fell down Buffy's face unchecked. "What have I done?" came Buffy's anguished whisper.

Tara had seen Buffy walk up behind and grab her attacker throwing him across the alley. And just as she was about to say, "Thank the Goddess," Tara had seen Buffy change; her skin became bone-white, her eyes were red and she had claws on her hands. In barely 20 seconds Buffy or vamp-Buffy had snapped the neck of one of the rapists and drained the other two, dry. As quickly and quietly as she could Tara moved away, trying to get as must distance between her and the vampire.

But it was when she looked at Buffy that Tara Saw her friend's Aura clearly. And Tara shook her head to clear it, confused by what she Saw. That's not possible, how can her Aura be almost the same as before. If she's a vamp she shouldn't have one or it'd be all black and red. But Buffy's is still sapphire, but now it has red streaks in it on the edges.

"Buffy? Is that really you?" Tara asked. Walking forward slowly Tara stopped just in front of Buffy who was crying. Her soul, whatever else has happened to her, is hers! Tara watched as Buffy looked up at her, the pain in her eyes clear. Before she could say anything Tara felt her foot slip on something as she fell to the ground. "Ouch and damn!" Tara cursed. Looking up Tara saw Buffy offer her her hand to get back up, but then she saw Xander come charging out of the darkness towards Buffy. "Monster! Don't you touch her!" Xander yelled as he stabbed down with a stake towards Buffy's back.

Tara saw that Buffy had started to turn when the stake sank into her back. A backhanded fist lashed out into Xander's jaw throwing him backwards into the wall. In the blink of an eye Tara saw Buffy had shifted into her demon form again and grabbed Xander by his jacket, lifting him up off his feet, slamming him against the wall several times.

Tara ran towards Buffy and Xander, yelling. "Buffy! Nooo!" Tara never knew if it was her voice that distracted the now-berserk Buffy. But at the last moment Buffy's clawed hand struck the wall next to Xander's face. Cement chips flew everywhere and several pieces hit Xander, cutting his cheek open.

At the same time Tara saw 3 men run into the alley, one of them was dressed all in black, "Buffy!" he yelled but only received an angry snarl in response.

Sensing Buffy's fragile state, "Get out of here!" Tara yelled at the three men. Tara saw Buffy look at her and for a moment Tara saw Buffy, not the creature, looking back at her before Buffy disappeared suddenly into the night

Xander stood up and from where Vamp-Buffy had dropped him and looked for Tara. "Tara, thank god you're okay! I'm just glad I was able to get here in time before she could hurt you!" Xander said with a sense of relief for saving Tara from that monster.

Before Tara could reply Xander saw Angel walk over. "You okay Xander?" Angel asked dryly.

"Yeah, are you here about Buffy? Because I'm worried who else she'll try to attack now that she missed Tara."

"Did you see Buffy attack Tara Xander?" Angel asked as he motioned for Wesley and Gunn to leave.

Xander turned to look at Angel, "No. But I'm..."

"You're what? You stupid, ham-handed, arrogant, moron!" Tara exploded. "Do you have any idea what you've done!"

Angrily Xander turned around, "Yeah, I saved your butt from Vamp-Buffy back there, that's what!" Xander yelled back.

"No Xander, what you did was to attack someone who just saved me. A someone who's **supposed** to be your best friend!" Tara said angrily.

"As far as I'm concerned, that **thing** isn't Buffy. It's just like deadboy here," Xander jerked his thumb towards Angel, "a walking corpse and I'll rest when it's dust-buster chow!"

Tara fumed at Xander, "No **she's** not! And if you hadn't of just charged in trying to kill her, you'd know that. But not Xander, Mr. Xander 'I think with my lower parts' Harris! She'd just stopped those men from raping me! Is that the act of someone who's out to kill me?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Are you blind Tara?" Xander said angrily. "She probably was saving you so she could have your blood for herself, that's all!"

"I can see fine Xander, you're the one wearing blinders, not me. What I saw was Buffy, not a vampire out for my blood! You're so blinded by your hatred of vampires and demons you can't see anything past that! Even after what you saw in your dream you don't listen!"

"What are you talking about Tara?" Xander said stubbornly trying to ignore the cold feeling growing in his stomach.

"Look here Tara…" Xander said as he reached for Tara's arm.

A cold look came over Tara's face, "Don't touch me Xander." Tara said in a low voice. "I'm going to go find Buffy and see if I can help her. But you have no idea what you've done tonight!"

Tara turned and started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm roughly and spinning her around.

Xander saw a flash of light that blinded him and he stumbled backwards. When his vision cleared enough to let him see only a few spots in his vision, Xander saw Tara standing a few feet away. Blinking several times to clear his eyes, Xander looked at Tara. Tara's eyes had turned black with silver flecks in them and her skin now had a soft silver colour to it, her ears were pointed and she was taller by several inches.

For the first time Xander tonight Xander felt afraid, afraid of what Tara had changed into. With a gesture from Tara, Xander found himself lifted up and flung against the wall, pinning him unable to move or speak.

"You have been shown what can and may be and still you ignore those warnings and allow your prejudices to blind you! Then understand this, you have hurt a fragile soul this night, perhaps beyond mending... Your rash actions in the past have hurt yourself for the most part, but no more. Tonight your unthinking attitude has hurt another and if such is the case then restitution will be called for and you will pay in full for what was done to her."

Xander watched as Tara turned and walked away, her silver glow was finally swallowed up by the darkness. Xander felt whatever had been holding him let go suddenly and he fell to the street. "Oooof!" Xander uttered as he hit awkwardly and sprawled in the wet alleyway.

"Well Xander I see that Tara has you quite in hand. I'd suggest you think about what she was talking about to you." Came Angels' voice from the shadows.

Getting up Xander brushed the dirt and garbage off of himself, "Yeah right!" Xander snorted. "Just what Sunnyhell needed, another demon and the mouthy deadboy back to visit his 'sweety'."

Shaking his head, Angel pulled back into the shadows and moved out of the alley, leaving Xander to his actions.

Grumbling to himself Xander started to leave the alley and stopped at the street corner. What would Tara know about my dream or anything else for that matter? Shaking his head of any uncomfortable thoughts. Angrily, Xander started off towards home.

It wasn't until much later that night that Xander, unable to get the image of a little girl with soft downy fur out of his mind, he began to wonder if he had made a mistake.

* * *

**Old Route 306**

**2 miles outside of Sunnydale**

"So Faith, tell me again where are we going to tonight that you need magick backup for?"

"It was something Willie told me, he was kinda vague about what kinda demon it was, other than it was very powerful." Faith answered. "Since Willie's notorious for skimping on details to save his own ass, I figured I'd need someone to give me a hand in the magick department if this demon is all that and a bag of chips if this goes south."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Faith? No fever or anything?" Willow asked as she reached for Faith's forehead and got her hand gently swatted away.

"Ha! Ha! Red! Just because I like to take things on straightforward doesn't mean I can't ask for help on occasion."

"I still think it's a sign of the coming apocalypse." Willow teased back.

Her only reply was Faith sticking her tongue out at her.

Faith returned her attention to the back road they were walking on, any sense of humour gone as quickly as it had come. _I'm really not liking this, something feels really off about this place._

"We're almost there Willow. The place is supposed to be in an old abandoned monastery..."

Faith saw the monastery as they came over the top of the hill. _That ain't no monastery I ever seen._ Faith thought as the building came into view. There was a low wall surrounding the building and a gate at the entrance. As they headed closer Faith saw several poles lining either side of the road, it wasn't until they were closer Faith saw that they weren't poles, they were crosses...

And on each cross was a demon that had been tortured, crucified and left to rot. The odor of rotting flesh filled the air and made both women gag from the smell.

Willow looked doubtfully at Faith, "And you want us to go in there?"

"What are we gonna do if that demon knows something about Buffy or where she is and we didn't try Red? I don't know about you, but I couldn't live with myself if that was the case."

"I know. There's just something about this place that makes my teeth hurt..." Willow trailed off unsure how to explain what she was feeling from the area.

"Well the sooner we go in, the sooner we're out of here Red."

"I guess." Willow replied dubiously.

Faith started walking toward the gate and Willow followed a few moments later. Both women stepped through the gate into a small, empty courtyard. Straight ahead Faith and Willow saw a small, 2-story building in the center and headed towards it.

At the door to the building Willow felt the power was more strongly focused here in this building. Willow reached over and touched Faith's arm, "Well whatever is inside, this is its' lair. But Faith, be very careful please. Whatever is inside is insanely powerful!"

Faith looked at Willow with a "trust me" smile, "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Faith said with a wink and headed into the building.

Faith and Willow walked into the building and both women saw 2 completely different things inside.

Faith saw the room was well lit by torches of different sizes about the room. On all the walls were different types of swords, axes, spears, maces and several other weapons she didn't recognize, as well as several weapon racks that held even more weapons. The floor was made of a black stone and there was a long red carpet that led to a large throne on the far side of the room.

Sitting on the throne, Faith saw a large, muscular man wearing tight black leather pants and a leather vest. He was wearing black and silver bracers on his wrists, leaning on one side of the throne was a two-handed sword and leaning on the other side Faith saw a double-bladed battle axe.

Simultaneously… 

Willow saw the room had bookcases that were overflowing with books lining the walls of the room. Scattered throughout the room were more piles of books, scrolls and papers. An elderly, bearded man sat at a large wooden desk on the opposite side of the room.

At the same time Faith and Willow both spoke; "He's over there!"

"You've arrived, good!" Said the figure on the dais as he stood up and walked down the carpet towards Faith. "You look hungry." Clapping his hands together there was a blinding flash and Faith saw a banquet-sized table covered with trays of food suddenly appear. "Have a seat and eat something. I'm sure we can discuss what it is you need from me as you eat."

Well according to Red pissing this guy or demon or whatever he is, isn't a good idea. Shrugging Faith sat down, turning she saw Willow standing still where Faith had left her.

"Red?" Faith called out. "You okay?"

"Don't worry about the redhead, you're here to talk to me." The man said smugly.

Putting his hand up to forestall the predictable response, "She's fine. She's just not aware of our private conversation,"

Frowning as she turned back to the man, "Fine. So who are you? You're not like any demon I've ever run into."

A grin came across the man's face, "No. I'd think you've never run into someone like me," he replied cryptically.

"So how can you help me then?"

"I can tell you where your other Slayer is!" The man said with a smug smile on his face.

Faith's face dropped in surprise, "What!"

"I can also tell you who to defeat and of course the information won't be free and I'll need a favour or 2 from you in return as well."

Faith took a step toward the man, "Who the hell are you and how do you know where Buffy is?"

Smiling broadly at her, "Who I am isn't as important as how you can find Buffy." Faith watched the man walk around her nodding and looking her over from head to toe. She expected any minute for him to check her teeth next.

"Good, very good...Yes, definite potential here!" Coming to a stop in front of her. "You'd do well as a Chosen." He said with a 'cat that ate the canary' grin. "I'll tell you where you can find this Buffy of yours. But I'll want something in return. An exchange of favours as it were."

"Fine. Where can I find her?" Faith said impatiently forgetting what Willow told her.

"Hahahahaha! Good!" With a bright flash of light a silver cup appeared in his hand. "The Slayer is outside of town about 10 miles to the South-East, in a small vineyard. Or rather she will be there later. Right now she's elsewhere." Faith heard him say. The man seemed amused by something he'd said.

Frowning angrily, "What's so damn funny Mr. Clown?"

"Why the fact that her friend Xander just tried to kill her, of course he did just also drive her over the edge as well. So it's not like he truly failed now, is it?" He said with a smile.

Confused, "What are you talking about? Xander tried to kill Buffy? That's crazy!"

"Is it or should I say her? But of course you'd know best about this Xander and what he's truly capable of, now wouldn't you?"

Furious Faith turned around, "This is bull! I don't believe a word you're saying!" Faith started to walk out when she was suddenly frozen in place.

Faith saw a white flash and the demon was standing in front of her now. "Why don't you ask the blonde Witch then, she was there and saw everything. Of course, she may not want to tell you at all! You know, not wanting to tell you to protect your feelings," the voice was suddenly behind her whispering softly in her ear. "Or is it something else she's trying to hide from you?"

Struggling Faith couldn't move an inch, "Bull! I don't know what game you're trying to play, but it ain't gonna fly with me!"

"Am I really lying to you or is it that you're afraid to believe I'm telling you the truth!" The voice whispered in her mind now. "Which is worse? Lying to yourself or to others?"

"I. WILL. NOT. BE. HELD!" Faith yelled at the top of her lungs and suddenly she was free, thrown forward by her sudden freedom.

Running as fast as possible Faith ran out of the building.

**Meanwhile….**

"So my young Witch, you've come to visit an old man have you?"

"What are you really? This isn't real, none of it is. I can sense the power for the illusion all around me."

Smiling kindly, "I'm no one important really." Getting up the old man walked towards her and stopped suddenly. "You see it's not what I **am**, but rather what I **know** that's important."

"So what is it that you know is so all important then?" Willow asked.

The old man smiled and for a second Willow had the feeling of looking into a lion's mouth right before he swallowed her. "Your friend you came with here will kill another that you know and then she will die as well. But what is it worth to you to know more...What would you give me to know what I know?"

"Faith wouldn't kill anyone! She's not like that, she's one of the good guys!" Willow replied hotly.

An eyebrow rose on the mans face, "Really?" He said in an amused voice. Pulling a fist-sized crystal out of his robes, "Look into this and see what will be..."

Looking into the crystal Willow saw a scene take shape before her eyes…

"You son of a bitch Xander! I'll kill you for what you did to Buffy!" Faith yelled as she tossed Xander into a wall. As soon as he hit the wall and started to fall down Faith was by his side, a slightly curved dagger pulled out and next to his throat. "Why damn you? She wasn't a vampire!" Faith trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

Spitting the blood out of his mouth, "She was a demon, isn't that enough?" Xander yelled back just in time to see Faith raise the dagger and it plunge downwards...the image wavered and disappeared and Willow found herself back where she was. Standing at the doorway to the building.

Faith ran out the door moment's later, holding her arm that was bleeding from a long cut on it.

Grabbing Willow, Faith pulled them both out of the courtyard and didn't stop until the monastery was gone from their sight.

Gabrielle walked into the house and saw Xena in the kitchen, "Xe, have you seen Buffy this morning?"

Shaking her head as she finished making her sandwich, "No. Not since yesterday actually. Didn't she come home last night?" Xena asked, her appetite suddenly leaving her.

"No." Gabrielle replied flatly.

Closing her eyes Xena opened the bond between the two of them and felt a rush of turmoil and pain slam into her as she touched Buffy's mind. Staggering back under the onslaught Xena closed the link just as she felt Gabrielle grab her.

"Xe, are you okay?" Gabrielle asked concerned for her lover.

Shaking it off, Xena pushed herself upright. "Yes. But Buffy's not. Something's very wrong, she's hurt, but it's more than that. We have to find her fast!"

**Stevenson Hall**

"...are you sure about that Faith?" Willow asked as she held the front door for Stevenson Hall open for Faith. "The guy or demon was really old and the room definitely didn't have any weapons in it. It was wall to wall books."

"Red, I'm telling you. The room was a blinkin' armoury! I don't know if I've ever seen so many weapons all over the place! And the guy wasn't old at all, we'll not that old at least. He looked like he was in his 30's or so. But definitely in his prime though."

Willow unlocked the door to their apartment in the dorm. "We need to finder Xander though and see if what he showed you was real."

"No, what Xander needs to do is start praying if I find out it was real!" Faith replied angrily. Faith walked into Willow who had stopped suddenly. "Red, what the...?" Faith started to say when she saw Tara lying on the couch. Her shirt had been ripped or torn open, as the buttons were missing and she had been crying from the dried tear tracks on her face.

Willow ran to her lover and pulled her close. "Tara baby, you okay? What happened?" Willow's voice cracked as she tried to force the fear of what happened down.

Tara held onto Willow close, "I'm okay Will." Tara said in-between sniffles.

"Don't lie to me Tara! You're definitely not okay!" Willow said letting a trace of her anger surface, but in a softer voice she asked, "What happened?"

"I went out just after you did. I wanted to get something special and I guess I forgot the time, because it was after sundown when I started home..."

"And..." Faith prompted.

"And on the way back I was attacked by three men. They started to..." Looking down at her ruined shirt, "They ripped my shirt and grabbed me..."

Willow gently ran her hand down the side of Tara's face, "You don't have to say anything more if you can't...But we'll need to call the cops," Willow said as she started to stand up when a hand grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Willow, no. It's okay, I'm okay."

"No it's not okay. We have to get you checked by a doctor," Willow's mind ran furiously.

"No. They didn't do anything other than tearing my shirt Will... Buffy saved me!" Tara said the last softly.

Both Willow and Faith yelled in unison surprised, "WHAT?"

Willow looked concerned at Tara, "Are you sure it was Buffy?" She asked.

"Yeah I am. It's kinda hard to forget her, kinda short, blonde hair, green eyes, cute," Tara giggled softly at the last. "But she tore into them, they won't be hurting anyone else!"

Faith interrupted unable to contain herself anymore, "Was Xander there?" Faith asked as her eyes narrowed and a cold look came over her face.

"Yes, why?" Tara hedged as she noticed the change in Faith.

"Leave it alone Faith." Willow said sharply as she helped Tara to her feet. "Come on Tar, let's get you out of these and into a nice hot bubble bath." Willow said tenderly.

Faith walked around in front of Willow and Tara, "No I'm not Red." Looking at Tara, "Was Xander there and did he hurt Buffy?" Faith asked again.

"Yes to both." Tara replied.

There was a shattering sound as Faith crushed the unbreakable plastic mug in her hand. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Faith murmured and ran towards the front door.

"**_Strigare!"_** Willow said out-loud, freezing the Slayer in mid-stride.

"**_Consipire!"_** Tara said as she gestured towards Faith. The air around Faith twinkled and suddenly the Slayer collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Willow, what's the heck is going on here? I know why I think Xander needs his head checked. But Faith knew something had happened though!"

Sighing, "Let's get you out of those clothes and into a bath. I'll explain it to you while you have your bath. By the way, how long will Faith be out?" Willow asked.

Smiling, "Till I wake her up." With that Tara started to walk slowly towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Xe, can you sense her?"

"Barely, something's blocking the link between us. But she's somewhere east of here, outside of town."

Gabrielle frowned at Xena's words, "Then we need to get to her first..."

* * *

A dark figure sat back on this throne and waved his hand over the image in front of him. "Hahahahaha, not this time you won't..."

**_End Chapter 3_**


	5. Chapter 4: Misplaced Fury

**Chapter 4:**

**Misplaced Fury**

**Stevenson Hall**

"So what do you want to do about Faith?" Willow asked. "We can't just let her go off after Xander..."

"We get her focused on finding Buffy, hopefully she'll cool off by the time we run into Xander."

Willow looked at Faith and then back to Tara, "I don't know about that Tara..."

"Neither do I but it's not like we can keep her out forever either."

"So how are we going to find Buffy now if we couldn't find her all this time before?" Willow asked unsure how they were going to find their friend.

"I don't know. I just know that we have to try..." Tara trailed off.

"Okay," Willow pulled a map out of the drawer and placed it on the table. Reaching behind her neck Willow unclasped the necklace and pulled it free. The amethyst gleamed brightly as she laid it on the table. "Okay then. Let's find Buffy." Willow said mustering all her confidence as she cleared her mind.

Willow started to reach for the chain when Tara's hand picked up the necklace first and held the necklace over the center of the map.

Tara closed her eyes, "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt... I beseech you to aid me in my search for a Warrior of Light." A silver glow surrounded Tara as she spoke, "Her soul is lost in a forest of darkness and I ask for your light to guide me to her before she is lost forever..."

The amethyst began to swing in a circle for several seconds when a tiny ball of white light appeared near Tara's hand. Slowly the ball of light moved around the map and then headed away from Sunnydale, where the ball came to a halt and sank down until it touched the map. A short flash and the ball disappeared, but on the map there was now the symbol of a bow and arrow. Leaning closer Willow saw the mark on the map was about 15 miles outside of town.

"Do you think..."

"It's the only thing we've got and maybe she decided to help us out...Plus it'll get Faith far away from Xander right now..."

"Let's grab Faith then and get out here Willow."

"So when are we gonna wake her up," Willow said in-between grunts as she helped Tara carry Faith out of the dorm. "I really don't want to carry her the whole way."

"Let's wait until we're out of town first." Tara replied.

"You just better be right about this Red." Faith growled angrily. She was still angry over the two witches using magick on her and then dragging her around out here. Faith stopped suddenly as she heard someone crying just up ahead in the darkness.

Faith saw Willow keep walking and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Wait up Red. Let me check this out. K?"

"Faith, she's been my best friend longer than you've even known her. I'm not staying behind till it's safe." Willow said stubbornly.

"And if she's hurt and doesn't recognize you Willow? You'll just be in the way..." Faith trailed off as she saw Willow heading off towards where they heard the crying. "Damn, just what I need right now!"

A breeze brought the scent of a stranger and Buffy whirled around towards the scent snarling silently and flexing her clawed hands.

Willow felt something slam into her chest knocking the air out of her and pin her to the ground. Looking up Willow saw it was Buffy and it wasn't. Buffy? Willow thought confused as her mind noted the bone-white skin, red eyes, claws and... Fangs? She has fangs? Willow never finished that thought as she saw a clawed hand flash down and stop suddenly on her throat. Willow felt something wet slide down her neck, but refused to move, afraid of startling her/it/Buffy.

"B? Is that you?" Came a voice that seemed familiar somehow, Buffy looked up and saw another stranger walk into the clearing. Unafraid, Buffy stayed on top of the not-stranger, something about the girl on the ground was familiar. Shaking her head to clear it she grimaced as the stake in her back shifted.

Faith saw vamp-Buffy sitting on Willow's chest as it watched her walk towards them and stop. There's something weird here, she's sorta like a vamp and….not. "B, it's me Faith. You know me," Faith walked slowly to her left, never taking her eyes off of Buffy. "Why don't you let Will get up, she's not gonna hurt you any." Faith kept her voice level and calm.

Growling, Buffy sniffed the air several times as she heard the second not-stranger talking to her. Something about the voice both annoyed and re-assured her somehow. But Buffy got up from the one she'd tackled and stepped back. Buffy watched as the girl got up and moved away.

There was another out there as well…close…

Willow had started walking back towards Faith and Tara, the initial rush of fear having worn off when she felt something slam into her from behind throwing her forward onto the ground. Her training sessions with Buffy kicked in and Willow rolled to her left just as something slammed into the ground where she had been a moment ago. Getting to her feet Willow summoned her magick around her when she saw the creature that had attacked her the night Buffy had disappeared.

Black lightning shot out from Willow's fingers towards the thing that attacked her and Willow saw the creatures' white skin blur in the dark as she avoided it. Damn it! The creature gestured and a group of knives appeared in the air and flew at Willow. Calling up a counter-spell Willow blocked the magickal blades and absorbed them, flinging them back towards the woman. But as they neared the woman the spell shifted and changed into a barbed net that wrapped itself around her and holding her tightly.

Willow watched with a predatory grin on her face as she hovered in the air and watched her prey struggle in the net. Brushing a dark lock of hair out of her eyes, Willow smiled evilly. "Having a few problems this time?"

The figure suddenly stopped struggling and a green light covered the woman. Slowly the net began to pulse as the green light grew brighter and brighter, until it was literally throbbing with the energy it was absorbing.

Willow put a hand over her eyes to block out some of the light that blinded her, There's no way she can get out of that! When the net suddenly shattered into a million pieces and Willow saw the woman was now free. "Uh oh!"

"Okay little Witch, that was cute but playtime's over!" Gabrielle snarled. Gesturing with one hand she used the other to block the hasty attack from the Witch. As Gabrielle drew the final symbol a cage suddenly appeared around the Dark Witch, trapping her. Flying full speed Gabrielle waited until the last moment to drop the spell and slammed into the Dark Witch, her claws slicing into the Dark Witch's arm and stomach.

Gabrielle watched with satisfaction as the Witch plummeted towards the ground and slammed into it, not moving.

Buffy closed her eyes in pain and grabbed her head as the voice in her head started talking again. "KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" The man's voice repeated over and over. Buffy fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled against the urge to kill, it was wrong somehow.

Tara had watched Faith as she was talking to Buffy and started to move towards them when she saw Buffy grab her head in pain and fall to her knees. Without thinking Tara ran towards them and was on her knees next to Buffy her arms holding her close, "It'll be okay Buffy, I'm…we're here now."

Faith had reached Buffy first and paused when she saw the stake in Buffy's back and the blood all over her back. Tara had reached Buffy and pulled her in a close embrace, holding her and talking to her softly. Faith watched as Buffy seemed to relax and moved behind Buffy where Tara could see her.

"Tara, we need to get this stake out and bandage that wound. But once I touch it…" Faith trailed off, not needing to explain. Faith saw Tara nod she understood.

Tara moved back so she could see Buffy's face, gently she brushed her fingers through Buffy's hair, "Buffy, you know you're hurt and we can help you but it's going to hurt…I need you to trust me and not fight. You have to let Faith pull the stake out," Tara watched as Buffy shook her head no. "Yes. Look at me. We have to do this to help you. You have to trust us. We only want to help you..."

Finally Tara saw Buffy nod and her muscles go taut in anticipation of pain. Looking over at Faith Tara saw her shake her head, "You have to get her to relax Tara, if I try and pull it now it'll only do more damage..." Tara nodded her head she understood and looked at Buffy again.

Well talking isn't going to do it...and we don't have a lot of time. I hope Willow doesn't see this... With that last thought Tara leaned in close and kissed Buffy softly on the lips, hoping to distract her when Buffy suddenly opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Faith frowned, angry over Tara's little distraction, but Faith saw the muscles in Buffy's back relax and grasped the stake and pulling it out swiftly. As she pulled the stake out Buffy screamed in pain and Faith pushed the bandana against the wound and felt Buffy tense up again.

As Faith looked at the bloody stake in her hand a look of cold fury crossed her features before it was covered up. "Hey Tar..." Faith started to say when she felt her Slayer sense go off, standing Faith had a glimpse of blonde hair before she felt a hard blow to the back of her head and darkness swallowed her.

Tara heard Faith voice trail off, when she stood up and suddenly crumpled to the ground. Where Faith had been standing a tall woman with dark hair and eyes stood looking down at her. Tara felt her blood run cold under the gaze of this woman, but before anything could happen Tara heard a snarl and Buffy was standing up in front of her, shielding her from the other woman.

Tara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her suddenly, "If you're thinking of trying anything else, witch, I wouldn't." Came the cold voice behind her. Looking behind her Tara saw another female vampire with the same bone-white skin and red eyes, but this one had blonde hair and was shorter.

The blonde vampires hand snapped out and grasped Tara by the neck and Tara felt herself suddenly unable to breathe. Struggling, Tara grabbed the hand at her throat trying to pull it away and slowly Tara saw her vision start to dim as she gasped for breath.

Gabrielle held the witch by the throat and cut off her air, "Bitch! Did you think you can just go and hurt our Childe and nothing would happen?"

Gabrielle saw Buffy charge her suddenly and dropped the witch as she brought her hands up to block Buffy's attack. "Buffy! It's okay! We're here now and no-one's going to hurt you anymore!" Gabrielle yelled as she did a backwards flip to avoid Buffy's charge.

Kneeling Xena looked closer at the young woman she had knocked out, Why does she seem familiar? Xena wondered briefly when she saw Buffy charge Gabrielle who was holding another blonde by the neck and the pieces suddenly fell together. Leaping up into the air Xena landed in front of Buffy. "Stop!" but Buffy continued her charge and barreled into Xena who grabbed Buffy's hands and dropped to the ground, her legs shooting out catching Buffy in the stomach and throwing her.

Xena watched as Buffy charged her again, waiting until the last moment Xena dropped down and her foot swept out knocking Buffy's feet out from under her and she tumbled to the ground. Wrestling Buffy onto her back, Xena maneuvered herself on top of Buffy with her knees on Buffy's shoulders and her hands held Buffy's wrists.

Xena waited as Buffy continued to snarl and fight underneath her. Damn she's strong. If she wasn't in this bad shape she'd be dangerous. Xena opened up her link with Buffy and fought the initial savage and feral images in Buffy's mind, projecting thoughts of love and safety over and over. Slowly Buffy stilled underneath her, "Buffy it's okay. The girl is all right...you protected your pack mate. But you have to come with us, if you don't both members of your pack will be in danger."

"Danger to pack-mate?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. But it'll be okay, I'm going to get up now."

Xena turned toward the blonde girl and walked over to her, shifting into her human form as she stopped. "Are you okay?" Xena asked.

Rubbing her throat, "Yeah. Can you help her and why is she so out of control? Can you help her?" asked Tara.

"You're one of Buffy's friends, aren't you." Xena said as she saw the girl nod yes.

"We're going to try, but it's complicated. Do you know what happened?" Xena started to ask when she heard Gabrielle call her name. Turning "Yeah?"

"We're all set to go Xe." Gabrielle replied.

Xena nodded and turned back to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Tara. Tara Maclay."

Xena nodded, filing the information away before disappearing into the dark. A glance to her left and she saw Gabrielle carrying an unconscious Buffy. "It's too late isn't it Gabrielle?"

"Wait! Too late for what?" Tara called out as Buffy and the two vampires disappeared into the night. "Maybe we can help," Tara trailed off. Turning back Tara walked over to Faith to check on her.

Faith opened her eyes and saw Tara looking down at her, Wincing, "Ow shit!" Gingerly Faith reached back to her throbbing head. "What happened? Where's B?"

"She's gone and remember that vampire, Xena? I think she's the one who hit you and came to get Buffy."

"Damn," Struggling to get up Faith fell back down to her knees. "We've got to find B."

"I think she's okay, but following them might be a problem Faith."

Confused Faith looked at Tara, "Huh?"

"They sorta flew out of here, I don't think we're gonna find a trail to follow..."

"Where's Willow?" Faith asked, wondering what trouble the redhead had gotten into.

Tara's hand shot up to her mouth, "Oh my Goddess! I completely didn't think..." Shooting up Tara ran back to where she had seen Willow last. "WILLOW!"

Seeing a crumpled form on the ground Tara ran over to her love. Carefully Tara moved Willow onto her back when she saw Willow's normally red hair was now black as midnight. "Oh Goddess, Willow...what have you done?" Reaching down to her belt, Tara pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 as she saw the bloody wounds. Brushing her fingers across Willow's forehead, "You're gonna be okay love, just hold on cause helps on the way."

Xena looked down at the now sleeping Buffy. "What could have pushed her this far Gabrielle?" Tenderly Xena brushed a lock of golden hair from Buffy's face, "I know she was struggling..."

"I'm not sure Xe, it must have been something serious though."

"Can we still do the spell?"

Shrugging, "From what I've read, yes. But there's still the problem a human has to cast it...and not many would be willing to deal with the consequences."

"Maybe...maybe not. Stay here with Buffy, I've got someone to see." Leaning down Xena tenderly kissed Buffy's cheek, "And you Little One...hang on." Xena said softly. With that Xena disappeared out of the house into the darkness outside.

**Continued in Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth and Consequences

**Chapter 5:**

**Truth and Consequences**

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

**Emergency Room**

Xander ran into the emergency room and over to the nurse behind the desk. "I need to find a friend who was just brought in here...Her name's Willow Rosenberg."

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her brother," Xander lied.

"Oh, well she's in surgery on the 4th floor…" The nurse said to empty air as the boy had taken off towards the stairs.

Running Xander headed towards the stairs and up to the fourth floor.

**Trauma Surgery Waiting Room**

Faith paced back and forth, reaching back to touch the stake at her back.

"Will you stop pacing? Please!" Tara said. Gesturing to the chair next to her, "Sit!"

Frowning, "Yes Mother," Faith replied sulkily. Faith knew that Giles was on his way, but no one had been able to find Xander. Not like that's a big loss! He's just lucky he's not here right now!

The door to the stairs flew open and Faith saw Xander run out towards them. In a blur Faith was flying into Xander tackling him into the wall. Getting up, Faith grabbed Xander by his shirt and slammed Xander several more times into the wall and followed with a backhand punch that bloodied his mouth. "You miserable SON OF A BITCH!" Faith screamed at him when the first orderly grabbed her arm. Grabbing the hand Faith pulled her arm free and tossed the orderly down the hallway, not wanting to really injure him.

Turning her attention back to Xander, Faith saw the fear on his face as she lifted him up and threw him into the wall across the hallway. Stalking over Faith felt one body and then another tackle her to the ground. Snarling, Faith snaked her arms free and slammed the palm of her hand into a solar plexus of the closest orderly. The orderly staggered back as his heart and lungs forgot how to work for several seconds. The other orderly seeing his comrade knocked backwards hesitated, Faith grabbed him and tossed him away from her. Reaching back Faith pulled out the bloody stake from the sheath at her back.

"I've got a present for you from Buffy!" Faith growled as she threw the stake into Xander's shoulder.

Crying out Xander fell to the ground when he felt a strong pair of hands grab him and hold him against the wall. "Faith, Buffy's a vamp now! And I was only protecting Tara!" Xander protested.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Faith yelled as she punched Xander in the stomach twice, following it with an uppercut to Xander's jaw. "YOU WEREN'T PROTECTING ANYONE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Slamming her knee into Xander's groin, Faith rained blow after blow into Xander's face. Leaning close to Xander's bruised and bloody face. "You hurt the woman I love Xander, not some vampire. So now I'm gonna..." Faith felt something sharp prick her shoulder looked down to see a tranquilizer dart in it, Faith felt 2 more hit her in the back. Dropping Xander Faith turned around to see 5 more orderlies, all with tranq guns. Stalking towards them Faith felt 4 more darts hit her and slowly everything started to tunnel, but still she continued to stagger forwards when Faith fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground.

The last thing Faith saw was a look of concern on Tara's face

Staggering to his feet, "Jesus! She's lost it or she's under vamp-Buffy's control." Xander whispered as he stood next to Tara.

"You need to buy yourself a clue Xander! Faith's not under anyone's control! My advice to you is to get out of Sunnydale for a while, for your own health." Tara said darkly. "Don't you think I could have stopped her if I had wanted to? You've used up all your goodwill with me and we won't even talk about how Mr. Giles or the others will react when they find out about what you did!" And as for Faith, you are not going to press any charges against her. Do you understand?"

Xander stood there in shock at Tara's speech until a nurse took him away to get his injuries treated.

Xander held the icepack against his broken nose and watched the SPD Officer walk over to him and pulled out his notepad from his jacket, opening it.

"So Mr. Harris, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Nothing. I walked into a door Officer." Xander replied in a flat voice.

"You walked into a door?" the officer asked incredulously. "Look Mr. Harris. We've taken Miss Spencer into custody, she can't hurt you anymore...Just tell me what happened and we'll be able to charge and process her into the system. With her record it's not going take a jury very long to convict, so she won't be getting out anytime soon..."

"We have the statements from the orderlies and nurses on this floor...we know she attacked you for no reason. All we need is your corroborating testimony to seal the last nail in that crazy girl's coffin."

Taking the icepack of his face, "I said I walked into a door." With that Xander lay back in the chair, Tara's last words echoing in his mind "Don't you think I could have stopped her if I had wanted to? You've used up the last of your goodwill here with me and as for Faith, you are not going to press any charges against her."

Closing his notebook loudly, "Fine. But if you decided to change your mind about this come down the Station, but do it soon otherwise we'll have no choice but to let that girl loose..."

**Room 327**

Tara stood by Willow's bed holding her hand and gently running her fingers through Willow's red hair, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor. There was a loud creak and Tara heard the door opening, but never took her attention from Willow's face. "Hi Mr. Giles."

"Tara how is she?" Giles asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She's got a 2 broken ribs, her left wrist is broken and she needed 20 stitches for a deep gash on her stomach...the doctors we're concerned about internal injuries, but they think she'll be okay." Tara replied in a distracted voice.

Leaning down Tara placed a gentle kiss on Willow's forehead, "I love you Willow," Tara whispered softly. Turning Tara faced Giles and saw the mixture of concern and anger on his face.

"Perhaps we can speak outside, there are a few things I need answered Tara..."

Nodding Tara stepped past Giles and moved out into the empty waiting room. Walking over to a Coke vending machine, Tara put in a dollar and got a soda. Sighing loudly as she sat down, "I guess you want to know what's been going on then..."

"Yes, I do Tara! Willow is in the hospital and even I felt the magickal energies that were tapped into tonight and I no longer practice magick anymore!"

"Combine that with my finding Faith handcuffed while unconscious on a stretcher and Xander looking like he had gone 18 rounds with Mike Tyson...I'd say you have quite a few things to explain!"

Popping open the can, Tara took a long swig and grimaced at the taste but she needed the caffeine right now, "Yecchhh! I hate soda!" Forcing herself Tara took another long swig, "It's something of a long story Mr. Giles..."

Folding his arms and crossing his legs, "Well it would appear we have nothing but time right now, don't we." Giles answered.

"Well it mostly started the night that we defeated Adam. Do you remember having a freaky kind of dream that night? Well, it wasn't a dream..."

It was over an hour later, but once Tara finished speaking Giles sat back in his chair, "My God! And that's why you haven't been telling me any of what's been going on? Because of what Willow discovered about the Watcher's Council and what they've been doing..."

Leaning forward, "But Tara, why didn't you trust me? I'd never hurt Buffy...or any of you for that matter!"

"It wasn't my decision alone Mr. Giles. Buffy was really shaken by what they found out and she asked Willow not to say anything to you." Shaking her head, "And no, I couldn't have told you anything that Willow told me without breaking Willow's trust in me." Tara said answering Giles' unasked question. "I do know Buffy was trying to handle all of this on her own, maybe it just made her doubt things she had accepted. I mean finding out about what the Council did to that Slayer, Sierra, really shook her up. I don't know more about Xena than what I've already told you though, although Buffy didn't seem afraid of her is the one thing I really noticed." Sighing, "I don't know what else you want to know Mr. Giles."

"Hmmm, and Anya was giving Buffy advice about this Xena vampire person?" Giles continued when he saw Tara nod. "Didn't you find that the slightest bit odd? We are talking about Anya here."

"Not really no. I mean how much odder is it to find out there are vampires, werewolves and other nasties in the world?" Tara replied back.

"True. Let me let you get back to Willow, who I'm sure you're eager to check back in on." With that Giles stood up and started to walk out of the room when he ran into a tall, dark-haired woman with blue eyes. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about that Miss." Stopping Giles stared at the woman who seemed familiar somehow, "Do I know you Miss...?"

Giles saw a cold look in the blue eyes, "No you don't." The woman said dismissively and with that the woman pushed passed him and walked over to Tara.

Giles stopped in the doorway and watched the two women talking animatedly about something when he decided to step in and see what was going on. As he neared them Giles could hear Tara speaking.

"Xena, I can't leave Willow now!"

"Tara you have to come now! Right now time is of the essence if we're going to save Buffy..."

"Excuse me." Giles interrupted as he stepped next to Tara, "Tara, what's going on here? What's wrong with Buffy?" Giles addressed the last to the dark-haired woman.

"This isn't any of your business Watcher!" Xena said with barely restrained anger.

"Wrong! Buffy is my business, not only as her Watcher but as someone who cares about her as if she were family."

Xena smiled internally at the Watcher's angry tone, "Tara, we have to do the Binding spell tonight. The events tonight have pushed Buffy to the very edge of her sanity and if we wait she'll be lost to us forever." Xena said purposely ignoring the Watcher next to Tara.

"Excuse me, but if this involves Buffy you'll talk to me, not this girl!" Giles said angrily.

Xena turned and pinned a hard glance towards Giles. "I don't have time to sit here and explain everything to you right now. I can explain things later, but right now you need to be silent Watcher." Turning to look back at Tara, "Tara? I need to know your answer now."

"I don't know..." Tara said nervously.

Getting down on one knee so she was less threatening to the young girl, "Yes you do Tara. Buffy needs you and no one else can help her. Not me, not Gabrielle...you. You're the one that can save her."

"Why me though? Tara asked.

"Because you're Mortal, you're a Witch and most importantly you care about Buffy as a friend," pausing for a beat, "The Binding Ritual won't work without all three things." Xena finished.

"Binding ritual? You can't ask this girl to do a binding ritual! Do you have any idea of the dangers involved...?"

"Better than you do. Now you will be quiet or I will make you quiet. Do you understand me? From what Buffy has told me you're not a complete waste, since you've left the Council at least. This is between Tara and me!" Xena said coldly.

Giles bit back the angry retort, So this is the Xena that Tara spoke of, well I'll not back down from a vampire if Buffy's life is at stake here. "Now look here Xena..." Giles paled as he saw Xena shift into her demonic form; her eyes were red and her skin was bone-white. Before he could say anything Giles saw Xena turn and smile at him, her long, curved fangs showing and Giles felt himself pale at the sight of her smile.

One dark eyebrow rose, "Were you saying something…Watcher?"

"Uhmm, err…" Giles answered.

"This is the only way we can save Buffy?" Tara asked suddenly.

Turning her attention back to Tara Xena shifted back to human, "Yes. There's no other way to save her."

"Okay then, I'll do it. But I want to see the ritual first!"

Xena hid her relived smile, "Good. Let's go."

**Hutchkin's Farm**

**20 Miles SE of Sunnydale**

Tara felt the blood rush as Xena put her down, "Wow! Do you do that often? I mean the flying thing."

Smiling broadly, "Yes we do. Let's get inside though, we have a lot to do."

Tara nodded and followed Xena into the small farmhouse. As she stepped inside Tara saw the soft glow of firelight and candles down the hallway. Walking into a large living room, Tara saw a large fireplace dominated the far wall. The blonde that had attacked her was sitting in a comfy looking chair. Moving sideways Tara moved behind Xena and away from the other woman. "Uh Xena, where's Buffy?"

"She's sleeping at the moment," Tara heard the blonde reply as she stood up and walked over towards her. Refusing to be intimidated Tara stood her ground and looked defiantly at the blonde as she stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry about earlier tonight, we...I thought you were hurting Buffy and I didn't stop to think."

Tara stood in surprise for several seconds before she could reply. "Uhmm, that's okay."

"No it's not. You'd think that after a little over 2 millennia I wouldn't be so impulsive anymore..." Gabrielle trailed off. "But thanks. My name's Gabrielle by the way." With that Gabrielle held her hand out.

Tara froze as what Gabrielle said sunk in as she was reaching for Gabrielle's hand, "Uh, did you just say you're 2000 years old?"

"Yes."

"Oh...okay." With that Tara clasped Gabrielle's hand. "Uhmm, where's this Ritual. Xena said I could read it,"

Gabrielle led Tara to a small stack of books sitting next to a large, soft chair and gestured for her to sit down. "Those books are everything on the Ritual. I know you want to read everything, but I really need to remind you that time is not on our side here..."

Nodding, "I know. This won't be long." With that Tara dove into the top book and started reading.

Gabrielle walked back into the room 45 minutes later, "You done?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have a few questions."

Sitting down opposite her, "Okay then, what is it you want to know?" Gabrielle asked.

"This binding ritual, it says I'm going to be sharing a piece of my mortal essence with Buffy and that…" Tara paused to turn to a page of the book in her hand before continuing, "she in turn will share the essence of the demon with the Mortal," does this mean I'm going to grow fangs or a tail or something? I mean 90 of what I found was really vague what's going to happen to me when I do this."

Gabrielle had been expecting this question a little sooner. "You'll be giving Buffy a piece of your Soul, and she in turn will be giving you a piece of hers. But no, you won't be growing fangs or a tail. But that's only one piece in the whole Ritual Tara." Taking breath Gabrielle decided to explain further, "With this Binding spell, it will give Buffy's mind something to hold onto. Right now her sanity, her mind, is lost in a sea of conflicting desires and this spell will balance her mind, you will be in effect her Oasis in the middle of the desert." Seeing a look of confusion on Tara's face, "Hmmm, maybe not the best metaphor there. You know how everyone has something in their life they draw on for strength as well as a sense of peace? With some people it's religion or a belief in destiny or family or even someone important to them that they turn to, in your case you will be that for Buffy.

"Anything else?"

"Buffy will now only be able to feed off of you after this, she will no longer be able to drink anyone else's blood to live. Of course you'll be gaining some things as well, such as immortality, for as long as Buffy lives, so will you. Your metabolism will speed up, similar to a Slayer's so you'll heal much faster and be a lot tougher to kill."

Tara's eyes widened, "Uhmm, drink my blood?" Tara asked nervously.

"Yes, but its' not like she'll drink you dry and the older she gets the less she'll need. But that's why the increased metabolism, so your body can handle the blood loss."

"Is there anything else about the Ritual I should know? It got kind of vague when it mentioned something about a bond between us."

Shaking her head, "I'm not sure about that actually. It's something you'll need to discover for yourself I think." Gabrielle said evasively.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready then." Tara stood up.

Gabrielle stood up in front of Tara. "No guessing Tara. Either you're ready for this or you're not." Gabrielle said with a serious look on her face.

"I'm ready." Tara said more confidently and saw a look of relief on Gabrielle's face that was quickly hidden.

Gabrielle walked Tara down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a large, steel door. "Buffy's inside, but you need to drink this first," said Gabrielle as she held out a silver goblet towards Tara.

"What is..." Tara started to ask and then stopped herself, "It doesn't matter." And she reached for the goblet and emptied it in one swallow.

Tara felt a burst of warmth in her stomach that slowly spread through her body and left her feeling relaxed, but her mind was focused and clear. Tara walked into the room and saw the circle that was set up in the center of the room. Lying inside the circle Tara could see Buffy.

As Tara neared the circle she passed through it and stood next to Buffy who was tossing and turning now. Kneeling next to Buffy who was covered by a blanket, Tara took a deep breath and took Buffy's hand in her own.

"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Guide me through the Darkness with this Soul so that we may find our way. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. Grant me the wisdom to lead and guide her in the days to come." Tara noticed Buffy had stopped tossing and seemed to calm down some. Reaching her hand down, Tara brushed her fingers through Buffy's hair. Looking around Tara saw the silver goblet and knife. Grabbing them both Tara cut the palm of her hand diagonally and let the blood drip into the cup. She then did the same and cut Buffy's hand letting it bleed into the cup for several seconds.

Swirling the goblet in a small circle, Tara mixed the blood together with the liquid inside. Picking up some black salt Tara sprinkled it into the cup as well. "Hecate, Goddess of the Moon and Spirits I call you on this the night of the New Moon." Taking the goblet Tara took a long drink from it grimacing at the taste of the liquid she forced herself to swallow. Leaning closer Tara held the cup to Buffy's lips and tipped it so that some of it ran down Buffy's throat.

Tara repeated the spell and drank from the cup, each twice more.

Her eyes opened and Buffy sat up slowly, "Tara?"

Taking another drink Tara then moved the cup to Buffy, "Drink this."

Buffy looked unsure for several moments before taking a large swallow. "Okay, now what are you doing here Tara?"

Tara felt a tingling sensation throughout her entire body, looking over at Buffy Tara saw Buffy's eyes roll back as she fell forward and Tara caught Buffy in her arms holding her close.

"Three times this night I have called the Spirits here tonight to protect us. Three times I have asked the Gods for their blessings on us. Three times we have tasted each other's blood, so shall it begin. As I am Bound to her, so shall she be Bound to me. What is done here tonight shall last unto eternity and beyond, let my Soul be a candle in the Darkness to guide her and protect her...always!"

Tara felt a wave of energy wash through her and her senses felt alive like never before. Her sense of hearing and touch and smell were all magnified beyond anything she thought possible when Tara felt a jolt of electricity run through her and she screamed in pain as she suddenly felt herself twitch uncontrollably and Tara fell forward on top of Buffy and she was hit by memories that weren't her own.

As the memories began to play themselves out in her mind Tara could hear her mom and dad arguing over her fighting and the trouble she was getting into. Wincing as she took a wet towel and dabbed it against the cut on her leg Tara could hear her dad yelling. "Damnit Joyce, she's a troublemaker, what she needs is to go back to Brookdale. They helped her before when she was talking about Vampires, they can do it again!" "It's different this time Hank! This isn't her fault!" her mom yelled back. "Of course it's her fault, she's sick in the head!" her father yelled.

Tara felt tears fall from her eyes as the memory changed;

Now Tara saw herself looking up at Angelus, "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."

Tara closed her eyes and steeled herself for what was coming. "Take all that away... and what's left?" Tara heard Angelus say. Tara saw in her mind as Angelus drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her face. With lightning-fast reflexes she swung up with both arms and caught the blade between the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes and met his.

"Me."

Tara now saw herself in a jail cell with Lily, there were several bunk beds with skeletons on them when she heard Ken's voice.

"What is Hell but the total absence of hope? The substance, the tactile proof of despair. You're right, Lily. This is where you've been heading all your life. Just like Rickie."

"Rickie?" Lily asked.

"He forgot you. Well, it took him a long time. He remembered your name years after he'd forgotten his own. But, in the end..." Ken trailed off.

"Years?" asked Lily in a small voice.

"Oh. Uh, interesting thing: time moves more quickly here than in your reality. A hundred long years will pass here. On Earth, it's just a day. See, Lily, you'll die of old age before anyone wonders where you went. Not that anyone will, that's why we chose you."

"You didn't choose me," said Tara.

"No. But... I know you... Anne. So afraid. So pathetically determined to run away from whatever it is you used to be." Tara looked away. "To disappear. Congratulations." Tara found herself looking at Ken again. "You got your wish."

The image of the cell shifted and Tara saw herself standing in Buffy's bedroom as she was looking out the window. Moments later Tara saw Willow and herself walking out of Buffy's house hand in hand and smiling. Tara felt a surge of anger and jealousy before she turned away from the window and sat down on her bed. Pulling the drawer on her nightstand open Tara pulled out Buffy's private diary and opened it up. Flipping through to the back of the book, Tara stopped as she came to a picture in-between two pages and lifted it out looking at it. The picture was of Faith and Buffy, they had their arms around each other and both women were dressed in formal gowns, although Buffy's dress was torn with several holes and gashes in it and both their faces were smeared with soot and dirt.

Tara felt a pang of regret as she gazed at the picture before she looked at the diary and started reading;

_Hey there! I know it's been a while since I wrote in here but lately I haven't really felt like writing anything. I know that Will is angry with me, she's not very good at covering up what she's feeling when she thinks no-one's looking. I haven't exactly been Best Friend material lately…mostly because every time I see Willow and Tara together and happy, I'm angry and…and…and JEALOUS! Okay there! I said it, or sort of said it, I wrote it actually. I want a slice of happiness in my life for once, something I'm afraid I can't have. I'm the Slayer, besides look at my track record; The first guy I fall for and what do I find out? He's only 238 years older than me and oh yeah…he's a Vampire and he has a "happiness clause" so we can't ever be together and then there's Faith… _

_What can I say about her? She's tall, dark, gorgeous, sexy and she'd never look in my direction. Before I met Faith thinking of a girl as sexy never entered my head and here I am lately, constantly thinking of her and wanting to be around her. God I'm pathetic! All I can think about sometimes is Faith and how damn sexy she is and then I see Tara and Will and the claws come out while I go all grrrrr with the 'tude. I don't know what to do except to try and make it up to Will, she deserves to be happy and out of Sunnyhell._

Tara closed the diary and put it back in the drawer, closing it.

The image faded and Tara understood Buffy as only Buffy could, for the first time Tara saw what the true price Buffy paid for all her gifts as a Slayer was. That price was that she'd never be able to love someone without putting them in danger, that she'd always be alone and the doubt that she would never be strong enough, fast enough or smart enough to protect innocents from the evil that lurked outside. So she bricked up all the self-doubt she carried behind the cheery facade she put on for everyone else. Something that not even Willow even knew and that Buffy would never tell her or anyone else.

"You'll never be alone anymore Buffy, I promise." Tara whispered.

**Buffy's POV**

Buffy heard Tara tell her to drink and a cup was moved next to her mouth, opening her lips Buffy swallowed and tasted blood. Greedily she drank more until the cup was pulled away.

Buffy found herself running through Stevenson Hall. Panic filled Buffy as she ran next to Willow as they tried to get away from the Gentleman who was chasing them. Flinging the door shut behind them Buffy and Willow saw they were in the laundry room and that there was no other way out.

Willow gestured toward the vending machine and it shifted slightly. Come on Willow, you can do it! But Willow wasn't able to do more than shake it and Buffy heard the Gentlemen at the door.

Unsure why, Buffy reached out and took Willow's hand, as she did Buffy felt a surge of power between them and the vending machine flew across the room to slam into the door. The cool rush of power trickled away, but Buffy found herself unwilling to let go of Willow's hand as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

The image shifted and Buffy/Tara saw her father and two brothers standing at the front of the Magick Box. Terrified Buffy felt herself shake inside at the thought of having to go home.

To Buffy/Tara's utter surprise she watched as Willow's friend Buffy step in front. "You want her Mr. Maclay?" Buffy heard herself saying. And Buffy/Tara began to feel tears running down her cheeks, This is it, they hate me for what I did to them and what I am.

"You just have to go through me." Looking up in surprise Buffy/Tara stood frozen at those words.

But I thought... Buffy/Tara's thoughts were a jumble when Xander spoke up.

"And me," Xander said stepping up next to Buffy.

Smiling for the first time Buffy/Tara felt safe, surrounded by people who were her friends! Then Buffy/Tara heard her father speak and all her fears came crashing down on her, No one would stand up to my father. she thought morosely.

"Is this a joke? Who do you people think you are?" her father said angrily. "This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. We ... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?" her father said angrily.

Buffy/Tara watched as Willow, Xander and Mr. Giles all moved behind Buffy when Buffy finally replied. "We're her Family."

Buffy felt the memory fade, but not the fear and doubt that had plagued Tara for so long and that she had hidden behind her quiet demeanor.

The memories slowed to a trickle and Buffy fell asleep from exhaustion…

Buffy felt something snap inside of her and she screamed in pain as she felt a bolt of lightning course through her. As the pain slowly wore off Buffy felt whole and safe where she was, it was then that Buffy noticed that she was wrapped around Tara, who was also holding her.

Without thinking Buffy snuggled closer to Tara and breathed in her scent, as she did Buffy felt a rush of desire. As Buffy reached over to touch Tara's face, Tara's eyes opened. But they weren't filled with fear, instead Buffy saw a warmth in them that wasn't there before tonight.

Willow's face popped in Buffy's head and the desire she had felt vanished as she realized she was making a play for her best friend's girlfriend. "Geez, I'm sorry Tara...I wasn't thinking," Buffy said as she untangled her limbs from Tara's and started to move away.

Tara watched in dismay as Buffy moved away from quickly and noticed that Buffy was only dressed in a black sports bra and shorts. "Buffy, it's okay. Relax." Tara said reassuringly as she stood up and walked over towards Buffy.

"I'm very relaxed thank you..."

"Then why are you bouncing around like a bunny on speed?" With that Tara sat down on a large floor pillow. "Sit down next to me."

Taking a deep breath Buffy let it out slowly and centered herself before sitting down in front of Tara. Buffy watched as Tara reached over and took her hands into her own. As Buffy held Tara's hands she felt a connection form between them and the nervousness faded away.

"How do you feel?" Tara asked.

"Better," Buffy answered. But that's not all though. As I'm holding her hands, I feel whole in a way I can't remember feeling since I became the Slayer. I don't feel alone.

_That's because you're not alone anymore._ Came Tara's voice in her head.

"What the… What are you talking about and what are you doing in my head Tara?" Buffy asked.

_We almost lost you Buffy. After Xander attacked you, you sort of went a little nuts and the only way we could save you was to cast a spell to Bind you to someone._

"What do you mean Bind me Tara?" Buffy asked still not understanding or not wanting to understand.

_I gave you a piece of my Soul and accepted a piece of yours in me. It's how you were able to gain control over the Bacchae instincts that were driving you crazy. It's why you feel grounded...calm around me, and no longer will you be alone._

"So what happened then, why'd I go off the deep end?" Buffy asked as she dredged through her recent memories, but only came up with bits and pieces.

_It was a combination of things; the first being the Enjoining spell and then you becoming a Bacchae before the spell had completely worn off. So part of you wanted to kill and the other part wanted to kill that other half, so you were in conflict with yourself._

Buffy felt the link change in a way she couldn't explain, but she knew Tara was trying to hide something, "What are you hiding Tara?" Buffy heard Tara sighing mentally in her head, _Xander attacked you and tried killing you after you saved me from some rapists. I think the shock over your first kills and Xander attacking you was just too much and your mind couldn't handle it all._

Buffy gulped, "You mean I killed someone?" she said softly as guilt threatened to overwhelm her.

_No Buffy, don't you dare feel guilty over that! Those men would have raped and killed me if you hadn't been there. They were scum and they got what was coming to them!" Opening the link between them further Tara pulled up the memory of the attack and shared it with Buffy so she could see it from her eyes._

Closing her eyes, Buffy felt the guilt still, but it was muted somehow. No longer was the guilt threatening to overwhelm her. But Buffy saw what she did from Tara's perspective and she realized that if she hadn't been there, Tara would be dead.

Concentrating Buffy tried to have Tara hear her, _You're right...and thank you._

"So what happens now that we're bound together?" Unconsciously Buffy licked her lips and felt her fangs growing. Inhaling deeply Buffy took in Tara's scent.

Tara watched fascinated by Buffy's slow change, her skin was now very pale and her eyes now had a reddish colour. But what caught Tara's attention were the fangs that just peeked out from Buffy's lips.

"Tara...I..." Buffy stammered.

Tara could feel Buffy's passion and confusion as she tried to speak. _Ssshhh! I feel it too._ Tara said inside Buffy's mind as her finger touched Buffy's lips and she shuddered at the contact. _Don't try and talk, open your thoughts to me._

Taking a deep breath, Buffy slowly let it out and let go of the confusion she felt. As she did the link altered slightly and Buffy felt Tara's desire slide into her, stoking the fire she could feel burning inside of herself. _I want you Tara. I want to taste you, your skin, your blood...all of you!_

_Then come over here because I want you!_ Taking Buffy's right hand Tara turned the palm face up and lowered her lips to Buffy's palm, kissing it her tongue flicking against Buffy's palm.

Getting to her knees Tara moved closer to Buffy and cupped Buffy's face with her hands. Leaning closer Tara kissed Buffy softly, teasing Buffy's lips with her own, nibbling on them before teasingly tracing Buffy's lips with her tongue. Tara felt Buffy open her lips and deepened the kiss. Tara could feel the passion between slowly building and building, carefully at first Tara ran her tongue over Buffy's fangs and heard Buffy's soft moan when she cut her tongue on one of them and her blood slid into Buffy's mouth and Buffy swallowed it.

Through the bond Tara felt Buffy's demon side awaken at the taste of blood and Buffy moved Tara onto her back as Buffy maneuvered herself over her. Growling low, Buffy gently but firmly maneuvered Tara onto her back and lowered herself onto Tara who moved her legs to allow Buffy to lie between them.

"Clothes...off...now!" Tara heard and smiled as Buffy fumbled with the buttons on her shirt before giving up. With one clawed finger Buffy sliced the shirt up the middle, exposing her bra clad breasts, and then with 3 quick cuts Tara felt her bra fall off.

Tara felt her already hard nipples tighten as the cold air hit them when Buffy swooped down and licked across the bottom and sides of one breast and over to the other, but never touching the nipples that demanded attention. Tara watched as Buffy moved down placing small kisses and nips all over her stomach and sides. Shivering under Buffy's touch, Tara almost didn't notice it when Buffy had unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down her legs exposing them and her green silk panties.

_You are so beautiful Tara!_ Came the crystal clear thought from Buffy into Tara's mind.

_No I'm not, you and Will are the beautiful ones._ A tinge of melancholy coloured her reply to Buffy.

Instantly Buffy stilled and looked at Tara, _Let me show you something,_ Acting on instinct Buffy opened her bond with Tara.

Tara heard Buffy voice in her mind when a rush of images flashed into her head. Tara watched them for several seconds before realizing she was seeing herself from Buffy's POV. For only the second time Tara could feel everything that Buffy was. Tara could feel Buffy's loneliness as she saw her friends find love; images of Tara and Willow dancing at the Bronze, walking hand in hand and together flashed in her mind.

Tara saw herself as Buffy saw her and in Buffy's mind...she was beautiful. Tara felt a tear fall from her eye and down her face.

"That's what I see Tara, not the ugly duckling but a beautiful woman inside and out," said Buffy.

Tara felt her self-pity fade away as she looked up into Buffy's face and Buffy's feelings for her filled her and washed her doubts away.

Moments later Tara felt Buffy's renewed desire wash down the link and fill her up pushing up her own desire and need. Turning, Tara rolled over on top of Buffy. "Now who has too much clothing on?" said Tara as she lowered her head to Buffy's neck and started to kiss and lick it. Taking time to gently nip at Buffy's throat by her pulse point. Running her hands up Buffy's flanks, Tara moved Buffy's hands above her head and held them with one hand as the other moved back down to gently cup and fondle Buffy's breasts through the sports bra.

Tara heard Buffy's moans turn to a groan as she stopped. Before she slid the sports bra up and over Buffy's head, flinging it away. "Mine!" Tara said with a wide grin before she captured one hard nipple with her lips. Teasingly Tara moved to the other breast as the fingers of her free hand moved in circles over the breast she had just left. Tara felt Buffy twist and she found herself on her back with Buffy on top once again.

Buffy moved down Tara's chest to her stomach stopping her lips as she ran them across the top edge of Tara's panties. Buffy slid Tara's legs further apart and started kissing Tara's inner thigh's as her fingers gently brushed against Tara's molten center. Grinning Buffy heard Tara moan loudly, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue or is it something else?" Buffy teased Tara. Moving back up Buffy grasped the edge of Tara's panties and ever so slowly slid them down inch by inch. As she exposed each section of Tara's blonde hair, Buffy placed a kiss until she pulled the panties all the way down, exposing all of her lover. Buffy could see how wet Tara was and ran her fingers gently over the nether lips to Tara's wet core. With a grin of satisfaction Buffy saw Tara shudder and inhale sharply with each touch, thrusting herself down at each contact.

Buffy lowered her head and inhaled Tara's scent before searching out Tara's molten core with her lips. Teasing, licking and nibbling Tara's lips and center Buffy felt Tara begin to shake and shudder under the ministrations of her tongue and lips until she was rewarded with a loud groan from Tara and a rush of juices that she greedily lapped up. Licking her lips as she moved back up Tara's body, Buffy kissed Tara deeply.

Hesitant at Buffy's intention Tara hesitated as Buffy first kissed her and she tasted herself on Buffy's lips, but Tara only hesitated a moment before she returned the kiss with Buffy with equal passion. Feeling the flames of passion burning strongly again, Tara flipped Buffy onto her back and quickly straddled her waist. Leaning down Tara licked and nibbled the underside of Buffy's breasts. One hand teased Buffy as it trailed down her stomach, and down to her inner thigh while Tara sucked on one nipple. Groaning loudly, "Yesssss! Tara," Buffy said loudly as she squirmed beneath Tara's touch and her lips assault on her body.

Wanting more contact, Buffy opened her legs and spread them to give Tara better access to her molten core and was rewarded as Tara brushed her fingers against her lips just teasing a little inside before moving away.

Tara could feel the tautness in Buffy's body and the wetness from her center and smiled before she leaned down and started nibbling and biting Buffy's neck. Tara was rewarded with a loud groan of approval from Buffy who wriggled even more underneath her. Relenting finally Tara slid two fingers inside Buffy who pushed down to meet them and Tara began a slow but steady rhythm. Sliding down Buffy's body Tara pushed herself against Buffy's thigh and relished the contact as Buffy pushed her knee up against her center as she felt her excitement grew.

Slowing down, Tara added a third finger inside Buffy who groaned in approval at this new digit and as she speeded up her motion. Responding, Buffy grasped Tara breasts, squeezing and caressing them. Tara could feel herself and Buffy were both moving towards a climax. Tara could see Buffy had completely transformed into her demon; her eyes were two red beacons and her curved fangs were out. Tara knew what Buffy wanted, what she needed now.

Tara felt herself driving towards the edge of her orgasm and with one finger she teased a sensitive part inside Buffy and felt her explode over the edge. As Buffy felt Tara drive her over, she pulled Tara down towards her and sank her fangs fully into Tara's neck, drinking deeply.

Tara felt the rush as Buffy came and then she was pulled down and she felt Buffy push her fingers inside her and Buffy's fangs sank into her neck sending her over the edge to her own orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Tara, slowly Tara felt Buffy slow down her motion inside her and withdrew her fangs from her neck. Knowing how sensitive Buffy was Tara slowly removed her own hand from Buffy's center and pulled Buffy close to her, relishing in the contact of skin on skin between the two lovers.

Tara could feel the sense of utter satisfaction and completeness from Buffy through their link and smiled as she rested her head on Buffy's breast. Tara felt the cold air against her skin and shivered. "I'm so cold Buffy."

Buffy looked over at Tara and with her free hand grabbed a blanket pulling it over both of them. _Then just stay close to me and I'll keep you warm._

Silently pushing the door open Xena peeked in and opened the link with her Childe. Getting a wash of pleasantly satisfied images and a sense of wholeness from Buffy, Xena closed the link and as quietly as she entered she left the room.

Walking back to their bedroom Xena walked in to find Gabrielle waiting, her foot tapping impatiently. "Well? Did it work?"

Grinning, "Of course, didn't you feel all that energy they built up?" Xena asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Xena, I'd have to be really dead not to feel all that energy built up and released. But how's Buffy?"

Smiling for the first time in days, "She's fine, she's actually better than before." Xena replied as she walked over to the bed where Gabrielle was now waiting for her.

"So the Bond was formed then?"

"Yes, the Bond is there and strong too, plus they've Mated now as well. Those two will be inseperable, and may the Gods pity the fool that attacks and hurts one of them."

Sighing in relief, "Good. Now come here, I've got something I want to show you." Gabrielle said as she stood up and let the furs covering her fall to the ground exposing her naked body.

With that Xena grabbed Gabrielle up and into the bed where the two lovers picked up where they had last left off.

**Continued in Chapter 6 **


End file.
